1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to organic light emitting diode OLED display devices, and more particularly to an OLED display device having a built-in touch panel for fabricating a slim OLED display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The OLED display device is expected to be a next generation display device, which is a self emitting device with high brightness and a low driving voltage and enables fabrication of a super slim device.
Requirements for addition of a touch panel to the OLED display device are increasing for transmission of information thereto by touching a portion thereof with a hand or other additional input means.
In related art touch panels, there is an Add-On type touch panel, which is attached on an outside surface of the OLED display device, and an On-Cell type touch panel, which is deposited on the OLED display device.
Since the Add-On type touch panel has the touch panel mounted to an outside of the OLED display device, an adhesive layer is required between the touch panel and the OLED display device. In this case, an additional adhesion process is required, and it is difficult to separate the touch panel from the OLED display device if the touch panel and the OLED display device are bonded mismatched to each other. Even if the separation of the touch panel from the OLED display device is made, damage to the touch panel or the OLED display device is liable to take place. Moreover, an increased number of process steps for adhesion of the touch panel to the OLED display device is liable to increase a process time period and cost. And, by an amount the touch panel is attached to the OLED panel, the OLED display device becomes thicker to have a poor visibility.
The On-Cell type touch panel has an advantage in that the touch panel is formed as one unit with the OLED display device. However, because a touch electrode is formed on an upper substrate of the OLED display device, the On-Cell type touch panel has a problem in that defects caused by foreign matter or scratch can take place due to exposure of the touch electrode.